Apple Pie
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Castiel had wanted to hear his hunter say three special words but after a thoughtful meal, will his mission be complete?


**Apple Pie**

**Summary: Castiel had wanted to hear his hunter say three special words but after a thoughtful meal, will his mission be complete?**

Castiel had been dating Dean for some time now but had yet to hear the hunter tell him that he loved him, Castiel had said the words once when the hunter had fallen asleep after a busy day, He had thought of saying it when Dean was awake but wanted the young man to say the words first.

Sam had informed the angel that Dean has never once said the words to his brother but has showed it in his own weird way, like selling his soul just so Sam could live.

From that moment on Castiel started to look at how Dean acted around him, how he took Castiel's hand while they ate, how Dean always worried about him and it made Castiel feel loved. So much so that he could hear the words every time Dean made a heartfelt jester.

So while the bothers were dealing with a salt and burn Castiel wanted to give Dean something right from his heart.

Dean stepped into his motel room with Sam right behind him to find his angel setting the small dining room table.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled and walked over to the angel and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I am pleased to see you both back unharmed." Castiel replied as the small motel over beeped.

"So Cas, what you are doing?" Sam asked sitting down on the bed.

"Making dinner so you both should go and wash up." Castiel stated.

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other equally shocked but complied with the angels request, Once they had washed up and returned from the bathroom Castiel had just finished placing the last plate on the table.

"Wow Cas, Did you make these yourself?" Sam asked as he looked at the food on the plates.

"I found a very useful cook book." Castiel answered sitting down in front of a plate with a ham burger and fries.

"I don't have to guess which one is mine." Dean laughed as he sat next to Castiel with the same plate as his boyfriend.

"Really Cas, man you didn't have to make something different for me." Sam replied as he looked at the last plate which had a large fish, salad and some rice along with a lemon slice.

"I believed you would like fish more than a burger. Was I wrong?" Castiel asked.

"No, of course not. Thanks man." Sam smiled and sat down.

"So Cas why the need to cook?" Dean asked as he picked up the beer that Castiel had placed near his plate.

"It is my heartfelt jester. This way I can look after you as well." Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled as he entwined his fingers with Castiel's to bring the other man's hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers before turned to his meal, Castiel smiled as if he just won the world while Sam watched the couple.

Once dinner was over Sam and Dean started to rise from their seats only for Castiel to inform them that he also made something for afters.

Moments later Castiel is back holding a tray and a big smile on his face. "Homemade Apple pie with vanilla ice cream. "He told them as he placed the tray onto the table.

"I may not say it much but Cas, man I love you." Dean smiled as he grabbed a bowl and started eating.

Castiel couldn't help the tears that started to fall, he was so happy to hear those three little words that he didn't care who knew it. "I love you too Dean." He replied sitting down and grabbing his own bowl.

"I'm glad you're both happy." Sam said as he picked up his spoon.

Later that night when Sam had gone back to his room and Dean was lying in bed with Castiel's head on his chest. "I know I should say it more and I'll work on that but Cas, Castiel I really do love you." Dean said as he ran his hand throw through Castiel's hair.

"I know that Dean, you may not say the words but you show your love in other ways. I love you Dean, I am happy father let me be the one to find you." Castiel smiled.

"Hmm let's get some sleep, busy day tomorrow." Dean yawned.

"Yes, I shall watch over you as you sleep." Castiel smiled.

"My angel." Dean muttered as he fell asleep.

"Yours." Castiel smiled and spent the night listening to Dean's strong heart beat while watching his dreams.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for reading please don't forget to comment x**


End file.
